barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet As Honey
Sweet As Honey! is an 26th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Trivia * Stephen wears the same clothes from Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue. And a short hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from Steve Gets the Sniffles. And a ponytail hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Consequence. And a short hair. Clip from Sweet As Honey #Barney Theme Song (Bunches of Boxes!'s version) (Clip from Sweet as Honey! and Audio from Bunches of Boxes!) #Hannah put flowers (Clip from Sweet As Honey! and Audio from How Does Your Garden Grow?) #Hannah & Smily Out flowers to Grow!!! (Clip From Sweet As Honey! and Audio Fromm Splish! Splash!) #Hi Danny & Stephen (Squares, Squares Everywhere!) (Clip From Sweet As Honey! and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Let's Make a Snack! (Clip from Sweet As Honey! and Audio from I Can Be A Firefighter! and Home Safe, Home!) #Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) (Clip from Sweet As Honey! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) #Barney comes to play (I Can Do That!) (Clip From Sweet As Honey! and Audio from I Can Do That!) #Barney Says Segment (Sweet As Honey) #And remember, I Love You! (Play it Safe!'s version) (Clip From Sweet as Honey! and Audio From Play It Safe!) #Barney End Credits (Grandparents are Grand! (1999)'s version) (Clip From Sweet As Honey! and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1999)) Audio from Sweet As Honey #Barney Theme Song (Sweet as Honey's version) (Clip from Venice Anyone: Italy and Audio from Sweet as Honey!) #Flowers to GROW (Clip from Barney’s Good Day, Good Night and Audio From Sweet as Honey!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #BJ leave and find a Red hat in the treehouse to finding! (Clip and audio from Hats Off To BJ! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) #BJ's lost her hat we can make a hat for BJ! (Clip and audio from Hats Off To BJ! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!, Barney's Good Day, Good Night and I Just Love Bugs!) #Let's quick!!!!!! (Clip from Look At Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) #Barney Clean Up (1998 version) (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio From Sweet As Honey!) #Beautiful Rainbow (Clip From Sing And Dance With Barney! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) #We're getting ready for Dress up! (Clip and audio from If the Shoe Fits... and Audio from Sweet as Honey! and Good, Clean Fun! (Emily: But They will Grow Soon!) #Barney I love you (Sweet as Honey's version) (Clip from Full Team Ahead and Audio From Sweet As Honey! and Snack Time!) #First 12am at midnight on July 19th, 2014! (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) #Barney I love you (What's Your Name?'s version) (Clip From Let’s Go To the Firehouse! and Audio from What’s Your Name? and Sweet As Honey) #Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Sweet as Honey!) (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from Sweet as Honey!) #Barney comes to play (Sweet As Honey!) (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) #Barney Says Segment (Sweet As Honey) ( #And remember, I Love You! (Sweet As Honey!'s version) (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) #Barney End Credits (Sweet As Honey!'s version) (Clip from Grandparents Are Grand (1999) and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 16 for Aired in 2001 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1999 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on July 4, 2020 on YouTube * Grandparents Are Grand! (1999) / Sweet As Honey (December 28, 1999) (2001 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on July 4, 2020 on YouTube (2002 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on July 4, 2020 on YouTube * Sweet As Honey / Grandparents Are Grand (1999) (October 22, 2002) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends The Complete Fifth Season